


Casual Trespass

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sam finds refuge by finding innocence.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes were set on the water, but his mind wandered with thoughts of his disastrous life.  
  
Everything he had trusted his whole life...was a lie.  
  
 _Dad was lying to all of us....and my mother too._  
  
Leaning forward, pressing his elbows into his knees, he tried to will the world to a stand still.  
  
But he was completely helpless as it spun out of control.  
  
Burying his face in his hands, he thought of his actions and outbursts since returning home.  
  
Everyone had paid for his pain, but it had lessened none.  
  
Feeling familiar tears rush to his eyes, he tried to fight the urge to unleash endless sobs.  
  
He soon received the only encouragement he needed...foolish male pride.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Lifting his head from his palms, his eyes shot to the girl calling out his name.  
  
Sam let out a sharp laugh, shaking his head, "Has anyone ever told you that you have horrible timing, Lily?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her answer was innocent and immediate, but it did little to change his bitter and hateful mood.  
  
"They should've."  
  
Ignoring his snapping jaws, she approached cautiously, "I thought I might find you here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...everyone comes here to clear their head."  
  
"You're the first person to look for me at the boat house." Sam stood to his feet, swinging his hands to meet each other in a soft clap, "Everyone else is either stupid or just knew to leave me alone."  
  
Bowing her head, her blue eyes wandered the ground.  
  
Reminded of his quick temper, he let out a long sigh and lightened his tone, "I'm sorry, Lily. But--I'm just not the best person to be around right now."  
  
She remained still, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Frowning in mixed emotions, continuing to fight back tears, he choked out, "You should go."  
  
He practically fell to the ground, sitting near the edge, and allowed the tip of his shoes to touch the water.  
  
However, rather than hear her leave, he heard her voice.  
  
"I saw you in the courtroom."   
  
Her outburst caused him to look up and over his shoulder, finally meeting her eyes.  
  
"I saw the way you looked, when I said those things about your dad. When--when I said what I saw, you looked sad."  
  
Laughing softly, bitterly at her comment, Sam countered, "Can you blame me?"  
  
"I wouldn't blame you for anything. Or anybody else. That's why I had to tell the truth about what I saw."  
  
"And I understand, all right? Really, I do." He forced himself to stay calm, blinking back heavy tears, and added, "But I don't have to like what I heard in that courtroom today."  
  
Staring away, his lip quivered as he fought to express himself, "I don't have to like that my mom loves another guy. I don't have to like that my dad lied to me. And I don't have to  _ **like**_  any of this."  
  
She sat beside him, shy and reserved, then responded quietly, "I'm sorry about your dad."  
  
"It's so unfair." He struggled to breathe, looking to the water, and wondered, "Why did he have to lie? Why--why couldn't he just tell the truth? If to no one else, just to me."  
  
Placing his hand to his forehead, he shielded his eyes and fought to regain his composure.  
  
It was an extremely difficult task under her watchful eye.  
  
After a long silence between them, Lily asked naively, "Did--did I make you cry?"  
  
"It's not you, Lily."   
  
"But I saw the way you looked at me in the courtroom."  
  
"The way I looked at you?"  
  
"Yeah...like I had ruined something."  
  
"You mean my life? No, that couldn't possibly be it." Sneaking his fingertips past his cheeks, he threw a couple tears to the wind and assured her, "Don't worry, you're probably the only person who's told the truth."  
  
"Does that mean you aren't mad at me?"  
  
"What?" Turning to her, he spoke softly, "No, I--I know this wasn't your fault. I'm just...I'm angry...I'm hurt."  
  
"But...if it wasn't for me...you wouldn't be like that."  
  
"Lily..." Sam faced away again, feeling every resentful emotion return, and insisted, "The truth would come out eventually. I'd rather be sooner than later, right?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't want to know the truth at all."  
  
"I don't if anybody's explained this to you, but you can't protect people. They hurt, and they get hurt. That's it. That's life."  
  
His out burst sent her eyes away again, but she had not run away.  
  
This caused his guilt to grow.  
  
"Lily, I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. And...you've got nothing to apologize for. So...just go away, okay?" Crossing his arms defensively, he tightened his jaw, "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Again, a quietness fell between them...one he thought would lead her away.   
  
But she remained seated beside him.  
  
"If you stay, there's a good chance I'm going to be a jerk. I'm going to get mad and make you feel bad all over again. And I don't want to do that to you, Lily." Softening his gaze, he questioned, "Do you understand?"  
  
"I want to be here." Lily replied timidly, smiling slightly, and told him, "I can handle it."  
  
"I'm trying to be nice."  
  
"Don't try." Widening her smile, she told him firmly, "Just be yourself."  
  
Sensing her sincerity, knowing it wasn't a lie, he leaned forward again and maintained the distance between them, "Has anyone ever told you that..." He let out his first genuine laugh of the day and thought aloud, "you have a way of being annoyingly cute?"  
  
"No."  
  
Looking over his shoulder briefly, he affirmed, "Well, you do."  
  
She asked, curious and hopeful, "Is that a good thing?"  
  
He let out a sharp chuckle, glancing back at her, "I'll get back to you on that."  
  
With that clear between them, the two of them sat in silence and sat patiently as time passed.  
  
And, for the first time since his return, the world had come to a stand still...allowing him to catch his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you doing?"

"You mean given the fact that we were just humiliated in court, and today's our first day at PV High? I'm just great, Maddy."

"God, you're such a jerk sometimes." She crossed her arms, flashing him a glimpse of the fire burning behind her ebony gaze, "You're not the only one going through this, Sam! He was my daddy too!"

A long period of bitter silence fell between them as the car continued to drive along.

"Maddy, I'm sorry." Inhaling deeply, picking at imaginary lent covering his jeans, Sam admitted, "I can't seem to reach the switch to turn off my inner jackass."

"But why to me?"

"I don't know."

"We're on the same side, remember?"

"I remember."

"And we're going to need each other to get through this."

"I know that, too." He shrugged firmly, flashing her a supportive smile, "I just--I can't seem to get over all this, you know what I mean? Dad lied to us."

"How do you know that blond, didn't lie?"

"Jack's daughter?"

Maddy nodded firmly.

"What reason does Lily possibly have to lie?"

"We're on first name basis with her now?"

"No, I just..." Adjusting uncomfortably in his seat, Sam turned away with a frustrated sigh, "Lily can't lie. It's impossible. You know she's not capable of it."

"Yeah, and daddy couldn't walk, remember?" 

Another beat of silence feel between them.

However, Sam let it lie this time...unwilling to argue about Lily Montgomery.

~*~

"Dani!"

The young woman turned towards the call of her name, offering a bright smile to her friend, "Hey, girl, what's up? Looking pretty fly in that sweater."

"And that means good, right?"

"Yes, Lily, fly is good thing."

"Good, because I want someone to think I'm fly."

"Wait, wait," Dani paniced, raising her hands in surrender, "This isn't going to be another Aidan Devane, make me feel bad, sort of conversation, is it?"

Hugging her books to her chest, Lily let a wide smile spread across her lips, "No, he's our age."

"Thank God." Allowing her body to relax, Dani exhaled in relief and noted Lily's thoughtful gaze elsewhere, "Wait a second, have you already been talking to this guy?"

"Yes," She searched her memory before sharing, "he said I was annoyingly cute."

"O...kay, is that a good or bad thing?"

"I asked him that, too. But--he said he'd have to get back to me on that."

"All right, so...he didn't shoot you down, but I'm not positive he's interested." Dani braved a smile, inquiring cautiously, "I give, who is this guy?"

"Sam."

"Sam? As in Sam Grey?"

Lily nodded with an excited grin.

"Sam, testified against his daddy, Grey?" After receiving the confirmation, she tried to break it down as gently as possible, "Lily, I don't know if it's such a good idea to--"

"There he is now!" She stared over Dani's shoulder, sending their eyes mutually down the hallway, "Can you tell if he thinks I'm...fly?"

Dani dropped her shoulders, trying to find her way out of another mess, as they entered the school.

~*~

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sam and Maddy Grey."

The two looked to the trio, frowning in confusion to their goofy grins and batting eyelashes.

"And who are you?" Sam spoke up, standing protectively before his sister, "The three stooges?"

"Oh, cute and funny." The prominent one took his arm and signaled the other two towards his sister, "We are the just the hottest girls this school has to offer, and we are here to help you adjust to your new surroundings."

Sam and Maddy moved slowly down the hall, flashing each other awkward glances, as they moved.

Another member of the trio chimed in, "Maddy, I just love your outfit. We should totally go shopping together."

"Really?" Maddy grinned, flattered by the admiring gazes set upon her, "That'd be cool."

"Sam, do you think we might be able to drag you with us sometime?"

Disgusted by his sister's gushing, Sam responded sarcastically to the girl clutching his arm, "I don't know. I'm not really a mall kind of guy."

"Hold up." The trio finally stopped, holding up Sam and Maddy with them, and their leader piped up, "If it isn't our spastic friend, Lily."

While Maddy's jaw tightened in anger, Sam tried not to stare at the girl who had been occupying his mind.

~*~

Dani stepped forward, squinting her eyes angrily towards the group, "Back off, hot girls, before I burst your bubble butts with my new pen."

"Here's something you should know about Lily, she always has a group of weirdos gathering to protect her."

Maddy laughed sharply, offering Lily an angry grin, "She better have somebody watching her back."

"And who are you?" Dani wiggled her neck, placing a hand to her hip, "Another dumb recruit to their lame crew?"

Quick to retaliate, Maddy mimicked her actions, "Who are you? Rough neck defender of Lily the liar?"

Lily piped up, insisting strongly, "I'm not a liar."

"My daddy is dead, and you had no problem ruining his reputation in that courtroom with your pack of lies!"

"But--I didn't lie."

"Maddy--"

"No, Sam! The less anyone has to do with Lily, the better!"

While Maddy stomped away, the hot girls in toe, Sam's eyes shut to Lily's, and he immediately spotted the tears filling her blue gaze.

Sam took a step towards her, softly speaking, "Lily--"

Before he could finish, Lily's feet were racing in the opposite direction.

He attempted to follow her, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

Boring her eyes into his, Dani pushed him away and stated strongly, "Do us all a favor. Stay away from Lily, if you plan to hang with those fakes."

"But I--"

He could not finish before she had rolled her eyes and stomped away from him.

_That went well, Sam._

The ring of the bell sent him reluctantly to his first class rather than to clear his name.

 


End file.
